sunguardfandomcom-20200216-history
Caravan Court
Caravan Court is a wrecked and partially abandoned cul-de-sac within the vast ruins of the west side of Silvermoon City. Like the rest of the ruined portion of the city, the people who lived and worked in the court were killed or forced to flee during the scourge invasion, and it later fell to further ruin when so many Sin'dorei succumbed to their addictions, leaving the area swarming with Wretched. Despite this, in more recent years the court and the local area have been carefully reclaimed. History Among the many side roads and paths that broke off from Feth's Way, Caravan Court was one known for it's specialty shops, talented artisans, spontaneous, occasionally raucous gatherings, and a constant flow of activity. Originally founded by the Brightquill merchant family and their partners, the small cul-de-sac was nestled against the protective embrace of Silvermoon's Northernmost walls. The court itself was surrounded by a number of shops, with the wide path looping around a bubbling fountain. The road was specifically built wide enough to accommodate the monthly caravan trains that rolled through, delivering goods from the far reaches of Quel'Thalas and beyond. Currently At present, Caravan Court is firmly within the 'ruins' of western Silvermoon city. As such, it receives little to no official support from the crown or local government. While not nearly as overrun with dysfunctional arcane guardians and wretched as it once was, thanks to the area's proximity to the training schools of Sunstrider Isle, various mercenaries, the occasional bounty from Falconwing Square, and the simple passage of time- the area far from completely safe. Wretched passive enough - or smart enough - to avoid attracting retaliation still pass freely through the area, though they can no longer congregate in larger numbers. However, the despite the area's ruined state, it is no longer completely abandoned. Not long after the sacking, Kalyanar Brightquill, the sole known remaining Brightquill heir, and his cousin, Iiloridan Sunshard, managed to make their way to the court, culling the largest threats and reclaiming their family's shop as their own. While some of the buildings were in ruins and uninhabitable, the Brightquill Scrivenery and Imports shop was repaired and converted into a home. Appearance WIP Notable Locations WIP Clockwise from the left side of the road: Brightquill Books Currently serving a school house for Iiloridan's four children and a private library, the bookstore was one of the buildings to make it through the uninhabited times relatively intact. Brightquill Scrivenery and Imports The only currently inhabited building in the lot, the combined Sunshard and Brightquill family live within full-time. Brightquill Caravan Imports and Shipping While currently in rather rough shape, the primary import shop was the hub of the Brightquill shipping business back when it was fully opperational. Brightquill Bespoke Tailoring A tailoring shop, currently undergoing repair. Brightquill Gems The worst of the lot, the jewelcrafting shop was completely ransacked by looters at some point during the years the court lay uninhabited. Wood workshop Never labeled or marketed as a specifc shop, the woodworking barn right next to the entraince of the court served and serviced the fleet of wagons the Brightquill used for their shipping caravans. Category:Places Category:Quel'Thalas Locations